versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Stealth Elf
Stealth Elf is a Core and Supercharger Skylander of the Life Element, debuting in the series' first entry of Spyro's Adventure. Background As a small child, Stealth Elf awoke one morning inside the hollow of an old tree with no memory of how she got there. She was taken in by an unusually stealthy, ninja-like forest creature in the deep forest. Under his tutelage, she has spent the majority of her life training in the art of stealth fighting. After completing her training, she became a Skylander and set out into the world to uncover the mystery behind her origins. Stats Attack Potency: Town Level (Can contend with his fellow Skylanders, who tanked the Hydra destroying the Core of Light. Can damage Kaos and the Doom Raiders with her attacks, with the former surviving both Mt. Cloudbreak's eruption and Cloudcracker Prison's destruction alongside the latter.), higher as Eon's Elite | Town Level, Large Planet Level with Stealth Stinger (The Stealth Stinger is on par with other Supercharger vehicles, which are used to defeat The Darkness, which should be superior to Malefor.) | At least Town Level (Superior to base form.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (There are numerous fodder enemies, such as Bad Jujus, that use natural lightning in battle, as do other Skylanders such as Lightning Rod, Zap, and Punk Shock, which Hex can contend with.), possibly Relativistic (Can keep up with Skylanders such as Knight Light and Aurora, as well as contend with Luminous, who use natural light in combat.) Durability: Town Level (Tanked the Hydra's destruction of the Core of Light. Can contend with other Skylanders and the Doom Raiders, all of which being capable of damaging each other.), higher as Eon's Elite | Town Level, Large Planet Level with Stealth Stinger (Scaling to other Supercharger vehicles, which can take attacks from the Darkness.) | At least Town Level Hax: Passive Healing, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Alongside the dragons, all playable Skylanders were immune to the mind-manipulating powers of Brain.), Intangibility Negation '(All Skylanders can harm ghosts.), '''Possession and Corruption Negation '(By using violence, Skylanders can reverse the effects of the Evilizer, which turns anyone it hits into evil versions of themselves.) '''Intelligence: At least Above Average (Described as protege in martial arts and stealth. Experienced as a core Skylander.) Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Martial Arts' *'Stealth Expertise' *'Healing/Regeneration:' Via her Sylvan Regeneration Soul Gem. *'Plant Manipulation:' All Life Skylanders can manipulate plants. Techniques Stealth Elf - Normal= *'Blade Slash:' Stealth Elf performs slashing combos with her Dragonfang Daggers. **'Dragonfang Dagger:' Her blades become the Dragonfang Daggers, which deal more damage. **'Elf Jutsu:' Stealth Elf gains two additional combo attacks, one in which she unleashes a cloud of poisonous spores, the other she unleashes a flurry of attacks with her blades. **'Elven Sunblade:' The strongest variation of Stealth Elf's daggers. *'Stealthier Decoy:' Stealth Elf vanishes with only her eyes visible while a decoy of herself walks forward to distract enemies. **'Straw Pook Scarecrow:' Leaves behind a scarecrow in place of the decoy to distract enemies. **'Sturdy Scarecrow:' Scarecrows last longer and take more damage to destroy. **'Scare-crio Trio:' Three scarecrows will spawn upon vanishing. **'Scarecrow Booby Trap:' Scarecrows will explode on contact and damage enemies. **'Scarecrow Spin Slicer:' Scarecrows come equipped with blades on their arms and spin in place to damage enemies. *'Arboreal Acrobatics:' Stealth Elf performs an acrobatic somersault, used for evasion. **'Shadowsbane Blade Dance:' Magical blades fight alongside Stealth Elf, adding to her blade attacks and allowing her to use Arboreal Acrobatics offensively. *'Sylvan Regeneration:' Stealth Elf's Soul Gem, will passively regain health over time. *'Knife Blender:' Stealth Elf's Series 2 Wow Pow. She charges her standard blade attack before unleashing a mega 360-degree knife slash attack. *'Surprise, Tiger!:' Stealth Elf's Series 3 Wow Pow. She can reappear in the form of a green tiger for a powerful surprise attack after vanishing. |-|Super Shot Stealth Elf= *'Dagger Cannon:' Stealth Elf shoots daggers from her cannon. **'Needle-Pointed Daggers:' Dagger Cannon deals more damage. **'All Wound Up:' The longer a string of projectiles is shot from the cannon, the more damage they will do overtime. **'Splinter Shells:' Dagger Cannon's projectiles will splinter off enemies to hit others. *'Say Hello:' Stealth Elf disappears, leaving behind a turret that shoots at nearby enemies. **'To My Little Friend:' The cannon will fire at enemies directly in front of it. **'Distraction Destruction:' Turrets explode when they expire, damaging nearby enemies. **'Acquisition Intelligence Mode:' Turrets now lock onto the nearest enemy and deal more damage. **'Smog Slash:' Stealth Elf leaves behind a poisonous cloud upon reappearing. *'Circle Slash:' Stealth Elf plants her cannon on the ground and performs a spinning kick attack that knocks enemies away. **'Speed of the Spin:' Stealth Elf briefly gains increased speed after performing Circle Spin. **'Spin to Win!:' Circle Slash deals more damage and knocks enemies further away. *'Health Elf:' During low health, there is a chance after defeating an enemy for Whisper Elf to appear and replenish some of Stealth Elf's health. Equipment *'Dragonfang Daggers' *'Dagger Cannon' *'Stealth Stinger:' Super Shot Stealth Elf's associated Supercharger vehicle. A flying type vehicle fashioned after a helicopter, composed of tree bark and leaves. **'Canopy Piercer:' Shoots a barrage of wooden projectiles at targets. **'Forest Fog:' Camouflages the vehicle, briefly turning invisible and impervious to attacks. Key Stealth Elf | Super Shot Stealth Elf | Awakened Stealth Elf Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Easily destroys training drones. Speed/Reactions *Races and beats Spyro. *Shoves Spyro out of a transporting Doomlander's way and dodges it. *Blitzes a swarm of Chompies. Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *TBA Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Ninjas Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Poison Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Pilots Category:Town Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic Category:Knife Users